A Friendly Game
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Loosly based off of real life. America is relaxing and is surpised by a soccer ball that almost hits him and is surprised to see who kicked the ball.


**I don't own anything.**

**This is based off of real life, I was in my schools gym trying to write and my friend almost hit me with a soccer ball a couple of times. After getting home I thought that since I'm American and she was Russian I can use it for a story.**

* * *

A Friendly Game

I was sitting under a tree in a park in Washington D.C., the day was warm; teens played basketball or foot ball, children played in the play areas, couples young and old spent time together ether sitting or walking. Usually I would have joined the teens at their games but I just got back home from a world conference and just wanted to relax. I was currently reading a book, yes a book don't scuff you shouldn't listen to everything Arthur says, any way I was reading and then a soccer ball came flying at me. It bounced a few times then came to rest against my side, looking up from the ball I saw Ivan jogging towards me. I raised my eyebrows in surprised; I was not expecting to see the large Russian here. He didn't have his jacket on which was another surprised; he was always wearing it. He stopped a few yards from me; he was smiling slightly but looked a little embarrassed. He didn't seem like a threat like usual he seemed to be acting like any other person, just a guy playing some ball.

"What you trying to do kill me?" I said jokingly.

His smile deepened when he knew I wasn't mad at him almost hitting me.

"Нет just lost control of da ball."

Smiling back at him, I lightly kicked the ball back to him.

"Спасибо"

He left me kicking the ball as he ran keeping control of it; I went back to my book. I managed to read a couple more pages before the ball came back my way, I saw it in time and went to the side the ball hitting right where I was. Looking up from the ground I saw him again, this time running looking concerned. He stopped when I waved at him that I was fine, sitting back up I looked at the ball and sighed.

"I can take a hint." I murmured.

He looked confused but momentarily ignoring him, I stood up taking my jacket off and sitting it on the ground with my book. Moving the ball with my feet I walked towards him, he looked at me questionly.

"We going to play or not?"

His smile from earlier returned and we headed went to the goal area that was in the nearby soccer field. He stepped in the goal keeper's box while I went to the penalty box, when we were in position I stepped back and kicked the ball. It was heading low right, he dipped and blocked the shot. He caught it and rolled it back to me, I tried again this time I went to kick it in the low right but at the last second changed position and kicked it in the same place as last time. He took the bait and missed the ball, he looked at me his eyebrows raised I just smiled and went back to my position. He shocked his head and chuckled rolling the ball back to me we repeated sometimes I managed to make a goal others I couldn't. He was quick to learn my tricks and understand what I was going to do, one of the times I kicked the ball with a little too much force. He caught it in the stomach; he doubled over for a few seconds but kept his ground. He stepped towards him but he waved me off, he recovered quickly and rolled the ball back to me. I was more careful and we started again, a few minutes passed and we decided to switch places. He kicked towards me, unlike me he kicked high so I had to make some jumps to catch the ball. A lot of the time he managed to get passed my defense, one of the times I caught the ball he had some force to it. Since I had to jump to catch it I was very unstable when I landed, I was glad I was a power like him or I would not have landed like I did. We continued to play for another half hour then we both went to the ground, sweat on our bodies. I went closer to him and flopped on the ground a few feet away from him, he stayed where he was.

"Dat was fun." He commented.

"Yeah" I rolled on to my back so I didn't have to look at him upside down.

We stayed silent for a few moments watching the world around us; I looked at him and wondered why he was in my country.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you in the states?"

He looked at me his face quickly changing to what it usually looks like, I started to get uneasy. He sighed looking away from me, afraid that I offended him I quickly tried to fix what I said.

"Hey man it's nothing I was just curious that's all."

"I needed a break from my sisters."

"What?"

He sighed again "I needed to get away from them they won't leave me alone; Natalia was being more creepy than usual."

"She does seem a little odd, never met her though."

"Lucky you she makes it a little difficult to make friends, she's also always asking me to marry her."

"Sorry man, you can stay here as long as you like."

He looked at me surprised.

"Really?"

"Sure guys need to look out for each other."

"Спасибо" (thank you.)

"No problem, want to hang out at my place for a bit"

"Sure."

We stood up and grabbed our things and left the park and went to my car, he told me he walked here from the airport so we didn't have to worry about his ride. He sat in the passenger seat and I drove, we were quick to my house. There we spent a few hours getting to know each other more. We talked through the night and after a small argument I managed to get him to stay in a spare room, but he said he had to leave in the morning saying he had to go home. The next morning I drove him to the airport and watched him board his plane, plans formed in my head that next time it should be my turn to go to his place. I may even be able to help him with his sister problems, having someone as a friend helps solve problems that one can't do on there own.

* * *

**When this was getting looked over, my friend YYHfan-KB told be it seemed they were friends then strangers but I don't see it so if it seems that way to you please tell me. Also for the readers who are following my other stories I am sorry for not updating them but for some I habe lost my muse and the other's I don't have the will to type it it's written but I can't seem to type it to the computer. Any way since it is summer I will proberly write less since most of my stories I write in my notebook when I'm bored and I'm not allowed to carry my notebook every where so it stay's home. Also another reason I am having problems is that I got attacked by a polar bear and yellow bird muses and another is a black eagle, and another is a Magician and an Ninja.**


End file.
